


Walk towards your dream

by flamyshine



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike sleepwalks; sometimes for miles. Especially when his dreams provide a clear destination… like Harvey's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A moonlit walk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LJ suits_meme. Perhaps I should warn for mild swearing? Hmm.

  
_Bang-bang._

Harvey made a face at the noise coming from the door. He had just gotten into bed and apparently someone was kicking his door.

‘Who the hell is that? It’s one in the morning! Doesn’t that douche bag have better things to do?’

 _Bang-bang-bang._

‘For Christ’s sake…’

He dragged himself out of the bedroom and headed over to the door. He was going to teach the bastard a lesson.

‘Well, safety first.’ He thought as he looked through the peephole. There was a boy with dirty blond hair who was wearing baby blue pajamas. The boy was looking down so he couldn’t see his face, but it surely had to be a mentally challenged kid.

‘I hope he has a contact number on him.’ Harvey sighed as he opened the door.

“Ngh… Harvey…” The boy fell into Harvey’s arms.

“Mike…?! What are you doing here?” Harvey was stunned. “More importantly, why are you walking around in pjs? Haven’t I told you that looks matter? They matter even if it’s one in the morning! Who walks around in pjs anyway? Are you even listening to me?”

Then Harvey realized that a small snore was coming from the boy.

“Mike?” Harvey pulled back and checked Mike’s face. The kid was asleep.

“Oh, don’t tell me you sleepwalked all the way here.”

Harvey realized with horror that something could be terribly wrong with his associate apart from the fact that he had sleepwalked for miles. He quickly carried the boy to the couch and lay him down. He would very much like to wake him up, but he vaguely remembered that it could be dangerous to wake up a sleepwalking person. Mike wasn’t walking anymore so it might be all right, but Harvey wasn’t going to take any chances.

“Mike, I’ll have to check if you’ve got injured, okay?” He knew that Mike couldn’t hear him but told him anyway.

Harvey started with the soles of his feet. Thankfully, he hadn’t stepped on anything sharp.

‘Oh gosh, he carried all this dirt to my place. I’ll have to wash his feet first.’

“Hey, try to stay put. It’s an order.” He felt ridiculous talking to a sleeping person, but he hoped that Mike’s subconscious would get the message.

When Harvey returned to the living room with a towel and a bowl of warm water, the first thing that he noticed was how Mike had rubbed his feet all over his beige couch.

“Are you serious? Couldn’t you just rub them on the coffee table? Or I don’t know, on yourself?” He sighed as he realized that it was no use getting upset with an unconscious soul. He sat down in front of the couch and washed Mike’s feet with the wet towel.

“You’re so going to pay for this in the morning. You know that, right? I suggest you get enough sleep because you’ll live a nightmare when you wake up.” His words may have been rough but his hands were gentle.

“Okay, now let’s check if you’ve got hit by a car or bitten by a dog.”

Harvey pulled out a bundle of keys from Mike’s pajama pocket. The kid must have sleeplocked his door when he left.

“Hmm, I guess sleepwalking is less dangerous than sleepbiking. At least, you must’ve stayed on the sidewalk, kid.”

Harvey carefully unbuttoned the pajama shirt. It felt weird undressing his sleeping associate even though it was for his own good.

“Just know that you’re going to take care of all the pro bono cases for the next two months. Wait. Let’s make it three.”

Harvey breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Mike’s chest was free of scratches and bruises.

“What a creamy chest you have.” Harvey observed. The skin looked very tempting.

‘He might have internal bleeding. As his boss, I’m obligated to check if he’s perfectly fine.’ He told himself as he ventured a touch.

“Okay, no signs of internal bleeding. Good for you.” He pulled back his hand in a hurry and turned Mike to his right so he could take a look at his back. Then he hiked up the pajama pants to check his legs.

“You’re damn lucky, Mike. Not a single scratch on you.”

Harvey felt the tension leave his body as he was certain that no harm was done to his associate.

“Let’s get you to bed, shall we?”

Harvey carried the now drooling boy to his bed and pulled out a Kleenex to deal with the mess.

“Very charming, Mike. Sleepwalking with dirty feet and drooling. How can I resist you?”

Harvey ruffled the kid’s hair and got into bed next to him. He would have to keep an eye on the boy and make sure that he didn’t sleepwalk again.

 

“Mmm…”

Mike rubbed his eyes, wondering where all the sunlight was coming from. His place never got this much sun in the morning. He opened one eye and tracked down the source of the sunlight. It was coming through a huge glass wall.

“Holy shit!! Where am I?”

He sat up on the large bed, and his brain told him that he might have been abducted by a wealthy and kinky old man who would like to molest him.

‘Oh geez, I need to get out of here.’

Relieved that he hadn’t woken up naked, Mike looked around to find his clothes.

‘Where did the sick bastard hide my clothes? Did he dress me in my pajamas? Oh whatever. Let’s run.’

He jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bedroom door when it suddenly flew open.

“Mike? You’re up?”

“Harvey? This is your place? Thank God you’re not a wealthy and kinky old man!” He wrapped his arms around Harvey’s waist, happy to see a familiar face.

Harvey hugged back with a lifted eyebrow. “We need to talk, Mike.”

“Yes, let’s please talk over breakfast though. I’m starving.” Mike looked up sheepishly as he pulled back.

“You enjoyed such a long walk under the moonlight, so I’m not surprised.” Harvey shook his head and led the puppy to the kitchen.

 

“I thought we were going to talk _over_ breakfast, not _after_ breakfast.” Harvey sipped his coffee as he watched Mike devour pancakes and eggs in silence. He had already had a bowl of cereal and fruit while Mike was asleep.

“That was the plan. But these are so yummy and the kitchen is so warm and it’s a Saturday, so I think the talk can wait.” Mike dived into his third pancake.

“A lawyer doesn’t use the word ‘yummy’, Mike. In fact, no grown man does.”

Mike didn’t bother to respond as he poured more orange juice into his system.

“Slow down, kid. Nobody’s taking away your food.”

“Ah, I love it when you do that. When you sound like you care about me.” Mike grinned as he went after the scrambled eggs.

“I’m just warning you because I don’t want to hold your hair while you throw up in my bathroom.”

“Hahaha, that’s hilarious. By the way, what happened to your couch? I thought you were a neat freak but there was so much dirt on it! I’m disappointed, Harvey, really.”

“Funny you should mention it, Mike. Who do you think rubbed his dirty feet all over it?”

Mike checked the soles of his feet. “I know it’s not me! My feet are completely clean!”

“Only because I washed them last night.”

“You did?” Mike turned crimson. It was embarrassing enough that he had probably sleepwalked to his boss’ place.

“Yes. And, don’t try to plead temporary insanity. You’re paying for the cleaning service.”

Mike groaned. “You should know that I only sleepwalk once a year or something. And, ever since I grew up, I’ve only sleepwalked till the hallway of my own building! I haven’t walked this far in a decade or so.”

Harvey nodded. It was a relief to know that it didn’t happen often. “What do you think is causing it? Surely you would’ve talked to a doctor when you were younger.”

“Yeah, Grammy used to take me to doctors. They thought it happened when I was particularly stressed. It usually starts with a dream. I feel the urge to walk in the dream and I often have a clear destination.”

“So last night, my place just showed up in your dream.”

“Yeah. There was this pretty neon sign outside my bedroom that read ‘Go to Harvey’s!’. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I’m always so serious in those dreams.” Mike shrugged as he finished his pancake.

“What’s the cure?”

“Well, less physical and emotional stress, decent amount of sleep, less booze, and oh, it’s supposed to help if I feel safe.”

Harvey sighed. “No wonder you’ve sleepwalked for years, kid. You live in a shitty neighborhood and you used to do dangerous things with that anchor of yours. You were stressed and didn’t feel safe.”

“That anchor has a name, Harvey. It’s Trevor.”

“Don’t even breathe that name in front of me, okay? I saved his sorry ass so I think I earned the right to say that.”

“Fair enough. And, thanks for the breakfast. It was lovely.” Mike got up from the chair.

“You’re welcome. Now you’re going to go home and pack your things while I find you a decent place to stay.”

“Harvey, I only sleepwalk once a year. I’ll be fine for another three hundred and sixty four days.”

“If you haven’t noticed, as a lawyer, you have to deal with a lot of physical and emotional stress, you never get decent amount of sleep, and you have to drink with the clients. Oh, and did I mention the part where you are not living in a sleep-friendly environment?”

“No need to badmouth my beloved neighborhood.” Mike pouted.

“Excuse me. Your what neighborhood? Unloved?”

Mike sighed. “Don’t you think you’re overreacting? I appreciate your concern. I really do, but I’ll be fine. Tell you what. If I sleepwalk again before next year, I’ll kiss you for having been such a wonderful clairvoyant and do exactly what you say, okay?”

Mike smiled sweetly and walked out of the kitchen. “Oh, and I’ll have to borrow your clothes so I won’t embarrass you by walking around in pjs.”

“Whatever, Mike.” Harvey wasn’t pleased at the way that the conversation had ended.

 

A week later, Harvey had a strong sense of déjà-vu as his ears picked up a familiar noise coming from right outside his door.

 _Bang-bang. Bang-bang-bang._

‘Is he serious? That’s exactly why I told him to get a decent place!’

Harvey shot out of the bed and stomped towards the door.

“Haaaarveeeey!…”

‘Great. Now the neighbors will know who’s responsible for all this noise. I hired an associate so he’d be helpful, not so he’d kick me out of the building!’

This time, Harvey didn’t bother to look through the peephole and slammed the door open. “What did I tell you, Mike? It’s only been a week and you’ve…”

Harvey stopped talking. There was a bruise on the kid’s forehead. “Get in here, you naughty puppy.”

But Mike stood still and murmured something incoherent.

“Oh right, you’re still asleep.”

Harvey wanted to grab the boy’s hair and drag him inside but he didn’t want to get sued for manhandling his associate. There didn’t seem to be anyone in the hallway but one couldn’t be too sure.

“Harveeeey…”

With a deep sigh, Harvey locked the door and carried Mike straight to his bed. Then he opened one of the drawers of the nightstand and took out the first-aid kit.

“Mike?! Where are you going? Get back here!”

Mike had got up from the bed and was headed to the bedroom door.

“Oh, you idiot.” Harvey closed the door and barricaded it with the chest of drawers, wondering why he had to use so much energy in the middle of the night.

“Haaaarveey…”

“That’s all you’ve got to say? How about ‘I’m really sorry, Harvey. I should’ve listened to you in the first place.’?”

But Mike just snored and started to kick the wall, which made Harvey jump and lead him back to the bed.

“You try to leave the bed one more time and I’ll have to tie you up, okay? I assume you wouldn’t want that.” Harvey warned the puppy and put some ointment on the bruised forehead. Mike must have bumped his head against a streetlight or something.

“Gotta go see Harvey…” Mike pushed Harvey’s hand and tried to stand up.

“Sit.” Harvey was getting annoyed.

“Harvey…”

“God damn it! _I_ ’m Harvey! Can’t you see me? Here!” Harvey pushed his face right in front of Mike’s but the boy’s eyes just wandered around.

“Okay, for the record, this is _not_ my fault.” Harvey grabbed two of his ties from the closet and cursed the doctors for not having invented a cure for sleepwalking as he tied Mike’s wrists to the bed.

 

“Mmm…”

Mike woke up in the morning and tried to rub his eyes. But he couldn’t. His eyes snapped open and he realized that he was tied to a bed that he had seen a week ago.

‘Oh my god, I really am in the bed of a wealthy and kinky old man! What the hell, Harvey!’

He struggled to get his wrists untied but Harvey’s ties were doing a great job of securing him in place.

“I hate your ties, Harvey! I absolutely hate them!! You hear me? I hate your ties!” Mike yelled and gave up fighting. Harvey would come through the open door at any minute, demanding an explanation of what could possibly be hateful about his precious ties.

“Do you usually start your morning by insulting someone’s proud possessions?”

Harvey was standing by the door with a cup of coffee. Mike thought that he looked as if he had just walked out of a coffee advertisement.

“Well, I don’t usually start my morning tied up to someone’s bed. You could’ve wined and dined me first, you know.” Mike joked.

“And, if I had done that, you would’ve let me tie you up?” Harvey was amused.

“Harvey, could we continue this banter _after_ you untie me? I have to pee.”

“I’m not going to untie you until you admit I was right.”

“About what?”

“About the fact that you should’ve listened to me and should’ve moved to an environment where you would’ve felt safe.”

“Oh, is this the ‘I told you so’ part?”

“Yes. And, I believe you owe me a kiss.” Harvey smirked.

“What?! Why on earth do I owe you a kiss?” Mike shrieked.

“I remember that your exact words were ‘If I sleepwalk again before next year, I’ll kiss you for having been such a wonderful clairvoyant and do exactly what you say.’.”

“Oh, now _you_ have an eidetic memory too?”

“I’m brilliant even without an eidetic memory. You didn’t know that?”

“Harvey, I really have to pee. If you’re so brilliant, you surely wouldn’t want me to make a mess on your sheets.”

Harvey left his coffee on the nightstand and untied Mike’s wrists. He checked if there were any marks on the fair skin, but thankfully, his ties had behaved.

“Thanks for the coffee, Harvey.” Mike was quick to snatch Harvey’s mug as soon as he was set free.

“It’s okay. I’ll just steal one of your pancakes later.”

“What? You mean I only get two pancakes today?”

Harvey chuckled at Mike’s puppy eyes. “You like my pancakes that much?”

“Yes, and I’m man enough to admit it. You’ll have to teach me how to make them.”

“I don’t know, Mike. A magician never reveals his tricks.”

“It’s just pancakes, Harvey. It’s not that magical.”

“Didn’t you say you had to pee? Or I’m going to go take a long shower right now.”

“I’m going!” Mike finished the coffee in a hurry and ran into the bathroom.

 

“I have a bruise on my forehead. And, it’s the size of a quarter.”

That was the first thing that Mike said when he came out to the living room. Harvey had got himself a new cup of coffee and was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, reading the paper. Mike thought that he looked like a couch model.

“Don’t worry. I put ointment on it. It should go away in a couple of days.”

“Can’t you make it go away right now? I hope your magic skills aren’t limited to pancakes.” Mike made a face and sat next to Harvey.

“Why are you so upset about it?” Harvey lifted his eyes from the paper.

“Because people are going to ask questions. I’m already the laughing stock of the floor, Harvey. I don’t want to give them a reason to think that I’m incapable of walking around without getting a bruise on my head.”

“Mike…”

“That’s the one thing I have! That I’m not an idiot like them! But this bruise just ruins it for me.”

Harvey sighed as he dropped the paper on the coffee table. “Let me take a look at it again.”

Mike turned his head and felt Harvey grab his face to take a closer look at the bruise. He didn’t know where to look at. He didn’t think that staring at his boss’ perfect nose or lips would be appropriate.

‘Awkward…’ Mike closed his eyes to get rid of the awkwardness. It felt weird to have Harvey so close to him.

“It hurts?” Harvey asked as he noticed how Mike was squeezing his eyes shut.

“No, it’s just… Well, yeah, a little.” Mike couldn’t tell him the truth.

Harvey ran his thumb along the bruise and was reminded of the creamy chest that he had seen a week ago.

‘The chest and the forehead belong to the same person. So, obviously he has a creamy forehead too.’ Harvey clicked his tongue at his thought and decided that he should put more ointment on the bruise.

“Where are you going?” Mike asked with his eyes open.

“To fetch the first-aid kit and get some clothes for you.”

“Uh, Harvey?”

“Yeah?”

Mike scratched the back of his head. “I get a headache when there’s ointment on my face. It’s the smell.”

“Are you serious?” Harvey looked unimpressed.

“What can I say? I’m sensitive!”

“But you were fine last night.”

“Because I was asleep!”

“Then what do you want me to do? You said it hurt.” Harvey crossed his arms.

“I don’t know. What do people usually do? Kiss it better?” Mike gasped at his own words. He obviously wasn’t fully awake yet.

“You want me to kiss it better?” Harvey asked incredulously.

Mike didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t really meant it but he didn’t exactly feel like taking his words back either. He lowered his gaze and tried to come up with an answer when he noticed that the couch was clean. There wasn’t any dirt on it anymore and Harvey hadn’t given him the bill.

‘Oh Harvey…’

Mike looked up and met Harvey’s eyes. His mind was flooded with memories of when his boss had helped him out; paying the bill for his rookie dinner, bribing the guard of the other law firm to keep him out of jail, and saving Trevor… well, the anchor’s life on his behalf.

“Mike?” Harvey wondered if he should have taken the kid to the hospital. The boy seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

“Mike? Are you okay? I should’ve known better.” Harvey sat on the couch and checked Mike’s pupils.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I want you to kiss it better.”

Now Harvey was certain that Mike had suffered a concussion. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Let’s get you changed and drive you to the hospital.”

Harvey tried to pull Mike up with him but the kid wouldn’t budge. “Mike?”

“I want you to kiss it better, Harvey. I don’t need a doctor for a simple bruise.” Mike looked determined, and Harvey was getting more and more worried with every new minute.

“This isn’t the time to disagree with me, kid. You’ll thank me later when you get your senses back.”

“I’m fine, Harvey. Well, at least I think I am. Can you just kiss it better already?” Mike was getting more and more annoyed with every new minute.

“If I kiss it better, will you get dressed and follow me to the hospital?” Harvey imagined that this must be what a father of a toddler felt like.

“Yes. I promise.” Mike realized that the more he asked for the kiss, the more he wanted it. Perhaps concussion really was playing a part in all this.

“Fine.”

Harvey hoped that Mike wouldn’t remember this awkward moment, but then he would be even more worried if something happened to that eidetic memory of his. “Close your eyes.”

Mike giggled. “Why? It’s not like you’re kissing me on the lips.”

Harvey sighed. “Fine. Then enjoy the awkwardness and pain.”

He cupped Mike’s cheeks and gently pressed his lips against the bruise. “Feel any better?”

Mike pondered. “I don’t think it works with one kiss, Harvey. Nothing’s that easy in life.”

Harvey laughed. “I think I know a little more about life than you, kid.”

“Well, then kiss it again already.”

“Bossy puppy.”

Harvey kissed the bruise a few more times, making sure that he wasn’t hurting Mike. “You know you still owe me that kiss, Mike. And, you’ll move to a safer neighborhood since you can’t keep sleepwalking. And, by ‘safer’, I mean ‘very expensive’ by your standards. I really don’t need to remind you that…”

Mike couldn’t stand the nagging anymore so he threw his arms around Harvey’s neck and shut him up with a kiss. This way, he could enjoy a quiet minute and hold up his part of the deal.

‘He couldn’t stop talking about the kiss anyway.’ Mike thought as he deepened the kiss. Harvey tasted delicious enough to be a decent appetizer.


	2. The moonlight on your face

  
Awkwardness ensued as Harvey drove Mike to the nearest hospital. Mike would have normally been busy telling Harvey that he really felt okay, that it was a waste of time and money to go see a doctor for a simple bruise. But he had been quiet throughout the ride which made Harvey suspect even more that his concussion theory must be correct.

Mike wanted to talk about the kiss but it was just too awkward. He liked it but wasn’t sure if he wanted it again because it had felt like handing over a piece of himself to Harvey that he would never get back. Harvey wanted to talk about the kiss too but his main priority was to get the boy’s head checked. Besides, he was quite certain that the kiss had only happened because Mike had a concussion.

A couple of hours later, Harvey and Mike were able to get the test results. Harvey was glad that he could call in some favors to speed up the process. “He’s fine, Mr. Specter. Nothing’s wrong with him other than the fact that he sleepwalks.”

“Are you sure?” Harvey was surprised and relieved at the same time. The kiss wasn’t a result of a concussion then?

“Yes, nothing to worry about.” The doctor smiled reassuringly.

“Thank you, doctor.” Harvey could feel the ‘I told you so’ stare on the side of his face.

“But we do need to talk about his sleepwalking habits.”

“Of course. Mike, why don’t you tell the doctor what you told me?”

Mike nodded and explained when it had all started, how often he experienced it, and what he usually saw in those dreams. He also talked about his meetings with other doctors as a child.

“I see. Well, it doesn’t require any particular treatment. But it’s very important to get quality sleep and to sleep in a safe environment.”

It was Harvey’s turn to give Mike the ‘I told you so’ stare.

But Mike wasn’t going to give in that easily. “Doctor, by a ‘safe environment’, you don’t mean a ‘safe neighborhood’, right?”

“I mean that you should fall asleep somewhere you feel safe. It often helps when you have someone you trust in the house.”

Mike smiled smugly at Harvey. Hopefully he would drop the whole moving issue now.

“He lives alone.” Harvey told the doctor.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe you can sleep at my place on Fridays. For safety measures.” Harvey offered.

“Harvey, just because I sleepwalked last Friday and this Friday, doesn’t mean I’ll sleepwalk every Friday. And, really, I don’t need your help.”

Harvey shrugged. “It’s worth a try. Plus, it’s not like you have someone else to help you out. What do you think, doctor?”

The doctor eyed the two. “Didn’t you say you were his boss? I’m not sure if my patient will feel safe and relaxed, sleeping at his boss’ place.”

Mike chuckled at the disapproving look on Harvey’s face.

“Yes, I’m his boss but we’re good friends as well.” Harvey explained.

“Yeah, friends who kiss.” Mike added, just to see the doctor look at Harvey as if he was taking advantage of his subordinate.

“Well, I’ll leave that matter to you two and just inform you that attending sleepwalker meetings have proved to be helpful.”

“Oh, that sounds interesting.” Mike’s eyes twinkled as he thought about making new friends with the same medical condition.

“Very well. Let me give you some information on that.” The doctor opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out several brochures. “I assume you only want those in New York City.”

“Yes.” Mike nodded and the doctor handed him the brochures.

“Wait. All of these are for New Yorkers?” Mike gasped. He had no idea that he had so many fellow sleepwalkers in the city.

“That’s just great. So many sleeping idiots on the streets.” Harvey grumbled and thanked the doctor before leaving the hospital with his associate.

“Where to?” Harvey asked as he fastened his seat belt.

“My place, please. I’m tired.” Mike yawned as he felt himself relax. He must have been more nervous at the hospital than he thought.

“Sure.” Harvey drove to Mike’s apartment, deciding that the talk about their kiss could wait.

 

Almost a week had passed and Mike never got a chance to talk about their kiss. For the rest of the weekend, he had tried to figure out how he exactly felt about his boss. He admired his boss in so many ways and wouldn’t mind going out with him, but he had no idea what Harvey felt about him and wasn’t sure if it was worth risking their friendship. If the kiss was anything to go by, Harvey had kissed him back but it had ended all too quickly because he himself had pulled back -he hadn’t been able to handle the heat anymore- and Harvey had made no effort to pull him back into the kiss.

Still, he had meant to talk about the kiss on Monday morning, but he found himself acting around Harvey as if nothing had happened. It was now Friday morning and Mike feared that the opportunity to talk was gone.

Mike heard the footsteps of a woman in high heels headed his way as he sat in his cubicle, wondering what tonight’s sleepover was going to be like.

“Hey, you left your phone in my office.” Rachel smiled.

“Oh, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Rachel put the cell phone on his desk and spotted a bag inside the cubicle that was not a messenger bag.

“A second bag and it’s still not a briefcase? Harvey’s going to be disappointed.”

“Actually, I think he’ll approve of this one. He wants me to have a sleepover at his place every Friday just because I sleepwalked on two Fridays.” Mike explained.

“Aww, that sounds like he cares about you.” Rachel smiled.

“I know!” Mike mirrored her smile.

“Are you excited? One doesn’t often get a chance to have a slumber party with one’s hot boss.” She teased.

“We’re not teenage girls, Rachel.”

“Oh, so you don’t admit that it’s a slumber party but you admit that Harvey’s hot?”

“Who wouldn’t admit that? Of course Harvey’s hot. He’s the hottest guy I’ve ever known.” Mike answered honestly.

“Why, I’m flattered, Mike.”

Mike’s head snapped to his left. Harvey was standing there with a very smug look on his face.

‘Oh no. As if I needed any more awkwardness between us.’

He wished that Rachel wouldn’t leave him alone with Harvey, but that was exactly what she was doing right now.

“Uh… I was merely stating a fact. It wasn’t a personal opinion or anything…”

Harvey nodded, choosing not to torture Mike since he was supposed to be less stressed in order to enjoy a good night’s sleep.

“So that’s your sleepover bag?” He pointed at the gym bag. “It looks like you packed a lot of things. My place is fully equipped, you know.”

“Really? Your place has enough board games for a perfect sleepover?” Mike grinned.

“You want to play board games with me? Aren’t those for kids? You may be a kid but I’m a fully grown man, Mike.” Harvey teased.

“We’ll see who acts like a kid when he’s losing.”

“Oh, you think you can beat me?”

“I _know_ I can beat you. I’m a master when it comes to nerdy board games!” Mike smiled proudly.

“Well, we’ll have to see about that.” Harvey smiled back and handed over several files. “Proofread these for me before we head home, will you?”

“Consider it done. Can we have pizza for dinner?” Mike asked, eyes shining like the morning star.

“Sure, why not. The goal for tonight is to make you relaxed and satisfied.”

Mike blushed as he cursed his dirty mind for interpreting Harvey’s words in a different way. Thankfully, Harvey had already turned around and was headed back to his office.

 

“Om nom nom, I don’t know what I used to eat before the world introduced me to potato pizzas.” Mike sighed happily with yet another slice in his hand.

Harvey laughed as he enjoyed his own slice. The sleepover was all about Mike but he was having a good time as well. They had come home together from work, and Harvey had taken a quick shower while Mike had ordered food and unpacked his bags.

“Shouldn’t you change into pajamas?” Harvey asked as he finished his salad.

“Yeah. When I’m done eating, I’ll go shower and change.” Mike answered. He had already discarded his jacket, tie, and shoes but he couldn’t wait to get more comfortable.

“Then we’re going to play board games?” Harvey glanced at the games that were sitting on one side of the coffee table.

“Yes. Since you’re big on exclusive possession, I was thinking we could start with Monopoly.”

“Why would you think that?” Harvey’s voice was full of amusement.

“Are you kidding me? Everyone in the office knows that! You don’t like sharing cases with other partners. You don’t like it when people touch your balls. You also don’t like sharing me with Louis. Should I go on?”

“Point taken.” Harvey chuckled and grabbed the box of Monopoly with the hand that wasn’t holding a fork. “’Monopoly, it is then.”

“Yes!” Mike threw his arms in the air, happy to have gotten his boss to play games with him. He was so going to rock Harvey’s socks off.

“If you’re done, I’ll clean up here so you can go take a shower. Feel free to use anything you need in the bathroom.” Harvey offered.

“Thanks. I brought my own towel though.” Mike got up and pulled out the things from his bag that he needed for a shower.

“Great. You can use the bathroom that’s inside my bedroom. It’s bigger. You can take a bath too if you want.”

“A shower will be fine. Thank you.” Mike gave Harvey a thankful smile and headed to the bedroom.

‘Why did I suggest that? The other bathroom is just fine.’ Harvey wondered as he started to clean up their dinner.

He shrugged and moved the empty plates to the sink but all he could think about was a naked Mike getting wet in his shower booth. ‘Okay… It’s definitely not the first time that another guy is in my shower so let’s not make a big deal out of it.’

Harvey had actually wanted to talk about their kiss on Monday but it seemed like Mike had already forgotten about it, so he had tried to push it out of his mind. But now that Mike was at his place again, the vivid memory of the kiss was coming back.

‘Didn’t he notice that I kissed him back? If he didn’t suffer a concussion, it means that he kissed me with a sane mind, right? Did he only kiss me because he owed me a kiss? But that’s not like him.’

Harvey sighed as he threw away the pizza box. He was an expert at reading people and he knew how to read Mike even better, but he had to be absolutely certain that Mike wanted him back because he had no intention of treating his associate like a one-night stand.

‘Well, there’s only one way to find out. I’ll have to kiss him again.’ Harvey concluded as he waited for Mike to come out.

 

“Oh, the water pressure is sweet and your shampoo smells great. I love lavender! Now I know why you always smell so nice, Harvey.” Mike smiled as he came out to the living room, drying his hair with a towel.

Much to Harvey’s surprise, Mike hadn’t changed into his pajamas yet. He had a relatively short towel wrapped around his waist and that was it.

“Harvey?” Mike wondered why his host was staring at him. “Oh, was it rude of me to come out in a towel?”

“No, not at all.” Harvey hoped that he hadn’t answered too quickly.

He tore his eyes off his guest and opened the box of Monopoly. “I want you to feel as if you’re at your own place, Mike. That’s the whole point of this sleepover, remember?”

Mike smiled brightly as he sat next to Harvey on the couch. “Thanks. The temperature’s just perfect here.”

“Good to know you feel that way.” Harvey nodded as he observed the creamy chest that was now well within his reach. Luckily for him, Mike was busy drying his hair with both hands, his eyes closed as he hummed softly.

‘How nice…’

But Harvey had to stop molesting his associate’s torso with his eyes when he noticed how carelessly Mike was drying his hair.

“Mike, stop.”

“Hmm?” Mike opened his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s how you usually dry your hair?”

“Uh, yes…? Doesn’t everyone dry his hair like this?” Mike couldn’t tell what was wrong with his method. It was just drying hair.

“Of course not. No wonder your hair always looks like a mess.” Harvey took the towel from Mike’s hand. “Sit on the carpet, will you? I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Mike found the idea of sitting between Harvey’s legs with only a towel around him extremely uncomfortable. “Uh, thanks but I think I’ll use a hairdryer then. I don’t want to trouble you.”

“You want another bruise on your forehead? I don’t trust you with a hairdryer.”

“What? You think I’ll hit myself with a hairdryer?” That was the silliest thing that Mike had heard in a while.

“Sit, Mike. A puppy’s supposed to sit when his owner tells him to.”

Mike growled a little as he sat down on the carpet in front of his boss. Of course Harvey would fuss over anything that was related to hair. As he felt Harvey’s hands gently work on him, he wondered how much time Harvey usually needed to dry his own hair.

‘He probably takes half an hour or something in the busy morning.’ He pouted but the pout didn’t last long as he realized that Harvey’s jean-clad knees kept brushing his bare shoulders.

‘Okay… No need to panic. He’s my mentor. He’s just teaching me how to dry my hair even when I’m not paying much attention. But hey, he does seem to know what he’s doing. Who knew Harvey had such a gentle side? Oh geez, this feels good… very…’

Mike thought that he might be able to fall asleep like this, thanks to the peaceful quietness. He felt safe around Harvey, and he had to chuckle at that feeling since he was only wearing a towel. Apparently, Harvey was a very comforting host.

“What was that for?” Harvey asked, momentarily distracted from enjoying the scent of his shampoo on his puppy’s hair.

“This is nice.” Mike looked up and smiled.

“Don’t get used to it. It’s a one-time lesson.”

“You don’t mean it.” Mike stuck out his tongue and Harvey had to resist the urge to pinch the kids’ cheek. His cheeks were still a little pink from the hot shower.

“I fully mean it.” Harvey said in a weak voice as he resumed drying.

“Not very convincing~” Mike said in a sing-song voice.

“Keep that up and you’ll have no fun in Monopoly.”

“Wooh, I’m terrified.”

“You’re a terrible actor.”

“The act was supposed to be terrible. Only great actors can do that.”

“Were you just acting when you kissed me then?”

Mike had frozen in front of him but Harvey didn’t regret asking. It was getting difficult to not look at Mike with some kind of a positive yet inappropriate feeling, so it would be best for both of them if they talked about their kiss as soon as possible.

“I didn’t mean to drop a bomb on you but I’d still like to hear the answer.” Harvey put down the towel next to him and kissed the top of Mike’s head. If Mike told him that the kiss hadn’t meant anything, then this would be the last kiss he would ever drop on him.

“No.” Mike’s answer was late but clear. “I wasn’t acting.”

Harvey was glad that Mike couldn’t see him grin like an idiot. “You weren’t?”

“No.” Mike turned around and faced Harvey. “I wanted to kiss you and I liked it.”

Harvey had to admire his associate’s courage for admitting it so easily. There was something incredibly sexy and endearing about Mike’s flat-out candor.

“Did you like it too?” Mike asked, resting his arms on Harvey’s thighs.

Harvey found himself reaching out and caressing Mike’s now pale cheek. He missed the flushed look already. “Yes, I did.”

He held out an inviting hand and felt pure delight when Mike didn’t hesitate to take it. He pulled Mike up to his lap and securely wrapped his arms around him. Mike was looking at him with a lazy smile on his face.

“You’re not nervous?”

“It’s just a kiss.”

“What if it’s not?” Harvey wanted to know how far Mike was willing to take things tonight.

“Hmm, then I’ll have to adjust my smile accordingly.”

Harvey laughed. “You do realize you just gave me an incentive to elicit all kinds of smiles from you.”

Mike put his arms around Harvey’s neck and smiled seductively. Now that Harvey had admitted that he wanted to kiss him, he felt more willing to do intimate things with him.

‘What about our friendship? Will we still be all right after another kiss?’ But Mike didn’t have time to worry as he felt Harvey hold him tighter and press his lips against his.

Harvey found it very convenient that Mike was wearing nothing on top. There was nothing to stop him from exploring the smooth plains that shook under his touch. He moved his hands along Mike’s back and sides, absolutely adoring the feel of Mike’s fair skin.

Harvey kept his eyes open to monitor Mike’s reaction as he deepened the kiss. The kid had his eyes shut and Harvey sighed with satisfaction when he noticed how Mike’s cheeks had turned pink again. Pink was a good color on him. Harvey couldn’t help but wonder how much prettier Mike would look if his whole body turned pink.

“Harvey!...” Mike broke the kiss as soon as he felt Harvey’s fingers dance near the top of his towel.

“Is there a problem?” Harvey’s lips proceeded to get acquainted with Mike’s neck while two of his fingers pushed past the towel, tickling Mike’s side.

Mike threw his head back, unable to sit still. He had a sensitive neck and he was ticklish. “Harvey!”

Harvey grinned mischievously as he decorated his puppy’s neck with love bites. Yes, pink definitely looked good on him.

“Oh Harvey…” It seemed like Harvey’s name was all Mike could say at the time.

Harvey noticed the change of tone in Mike’s voice. At first, Mike had been a little worried, and then startled, but now he was enjoying this and wanted more.

“Let’s take this inside.” Harvey tried to scoop up his associate when Mike pointed at the coffee table.

“But… what about Monopoly?”

Harvey laughed. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I think I’m already enjoying my own version of it.”

Mike blushed and hung onto Harvey’s neck as the host picked up his guest and headed to the bedroom.

 

‘How on earth did this happen…?’

Mike was resting alone in Harvey’s bed, under Harvey’s sheets, wearing Harvey’s marks all over his body. He laughed a little at how the day had turned out. In the morning, he had been busy trying to forget about the kiss, and even just a few hours ago all he had wanted was to play innocent Monopoly with Harvey, worried that their friendship might be ruined.

‘It’s the shampoo.’ He remembered. Wearing Harvey’s scent on his own hair had made him tingle with excitement. He hadn’t been sure about what he wanted even when he had walked out to the living room in a towel, but he had wanted to see what kind of effect he could have on Harvey and had decided to figure things out from there.

‘Does it really matter how or why it happened? I just had amazing sex with my amazing boss! Let’s enjoy the moment!’

Speaking of his boss, Mike saw Harvey return to the bedroom with as many cushions as he could manage. While he had been lying comfortably on the bed, Harvey had been busy preparing a sleepwalker-friendly environment. He had put away all the sharp objects in the room and was now putting cushions on the bottom of the glass walls so that he wouldn’t hurt his foot if he ever decided to kick the walls while sleepwalking.

“What if I punch the glass? Or bang my head against it?”

“That’s what you want to ask me after getting your mind blown?” Harvey didn’t look at him. He was busy positioning the cushions strategically.

“Well, then can we go for round two?” Mike asked without thinking and was surprised at his own question.

“Horny puppy.” Harvey muttered under his breath and Mike realized that Harvey calling him ‘puppy’ in a low voice had an arousing effect on him.

“Is that a yes?”

Harvey looked at Mike who was wrapped in thin sheets. He could tell that the kid was starting to get excited. “No, Mike. You’re going to sleep now.”

“But tomorrow’s a Saturday! And, don’t you think it’ll be better for both of us if I get too tired to walk around? You could make my knees go all weak.”

Mike could see lust rise in Harvey’s eyes. It was time to press harder. “Didn’t you say that the goal for tonight was to make me relaxed and… satisfied?”

Harvey raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying that it wasn’t satisfying earlier?”

Mike laughed. “I didn’t say that. I just think the host could provide some more, that’s all.”

“What kind of a guest are you?”

“A needy one?”

Mike let his left leg slip out from under the sheets. He knew that he had gorgeous legs; everyone had told him so. So he wasn’t surprised when he saw Harvey sweep his leg with appreciative eyes but he was definitely proud and happy.

Harvey took a moment to admire the love bites on the long, lean leg before he weighed his options. Normally he would have already dived back in bed, taking everything Mike was willing to offer, but he was supposed to be the mature one here. Tonight was about preventing Mike from sleepwalking and not about getting his greedy hands on him. “Listen to me. You’re going to sleep prettily or I’m going to lock you in here until you fall asleep. Are we clear?”

It was the most mature thing that he had done in the entire year.

“Wow, see? Exclusive possession! You tied me to your bed last week, and now you want to lock me up in your bedroom! Wooh, very kinky, Harvey!” Mike giggled.

Harvey wanted to point out that Mike had no idea what kinds of kinks he had but he didn’t want to encourage his associate. “Shut up and sleep, kid. That’s what you’re here for.”

“Round two in the morning then?” Mike asked with hope in his eyes. He couldn’t believe how much he wanted Harvey, now that he had got a taste of him.

“If you be a good boy and don’t sleepwalk tonight, I’ll think about it.”

Mike shook his head in disbelief. “You have too much self-restraint for your own good, Harvey.”

“You’ll thank me in the morning when you realize that you slept well because I hadn’t caused you any physical or mental stress.”

Harvey finished Mikeproofing the room and wondered if he should barricade the door like last week.

‘But what if he wakes up and gets thirsty or hungry?’

Harvey pondered for a moment before heading out to the kitchen and returning with a glass of water and a bowl of fruit. He put them down on the nightstand that was on Mike’s side of the bed and barricaded the door with the chest of drawers. Then he turned off the lights and slipped under the covers, making sure that Mike was well tucked in. He had expected Mike to turn away from him, all pouty, so he was pleasantly surprised when the kid snuggled up to him, all giggly.

“What are you giggling about?” He asked, ruffling the soft, blond hair. He had dried it well.

“You care about me so much that you’re putting my well-being ahead of your needs. That’s admirable.” Mike smiled into Harvey’s shoulder.

“Whatever you say, Mike.” Harvey closed his eyes. He was tired after holding himself back from Mike’s advances. He was glad that he was wearing T-shirt and sweatpants unlike Mike who had insisted to sleep in his birthday suit, claiming that the room temperature was perfect.

“You don’t think that’s the case?” Mike lifted his head and admired how the moonlight accentuated the elegance of Harvey’s face.

“Mike…”

“What man wouldn’t want to have me twice in one night? You’ve already seen me, heard me, and felt me when I…”

Harvey shut him up with a kiss and pulled back before Mike got a chance to prolong it. “Now sleep. That was a goodnight kiss.”

“Fiiine. Good night, Harvey.”

“Good night, Mike.”

Mike finally closed his eyes and let out a long yawn. Harvey was warm, and warm things usually made him feel drowsy.

Harvey let out a sigh of relief as Mike seemed to have stopped talking. Mike could never know that his voice itself was a powerful seducing tool.

‘This is exactly why I didn’t want an associate.’ Harvey blamed Jessica even though he knew that she had never told him to pick someone that he would fall for after sleeping with him once.

‘But she specifically told me to find her another me. Of course I was going to fall for another me! I’m extremely hot!’

“Mmm…”

Mike made a small sound and Harvey immediately looked down. He waited to see if Mike was going to get up and start walking but after several minutes, he remained safely asleep in his arms.

‘Let’s make sure that there are absolutely no ways out of this room. I can’t have him wander onto the streets buck naked and run into a kinky, old man.’

Harvey checked the possible exits with his eyes and was relieved that every one of them was covered.

‘Ah, all the things I do for you…’

He checked on Mike one last time and found the boy looking wondrously beautiful under the moonlight.

‘I suppose a short kiss won’t wake you up.’

Harvey pressed a soft kiss on the gleaming forehead, feeling the moonlight on his lips.

“Good night, dreamy boy.” He whispered as he closed his eyes and tightened his embrace. He had a feeling that he was going to enjoy a peaceful sleep.


	3. Go after your dream

  
Weeks went by as Mike’s Friday sleepovers became longer and longer. In eight weeks’ time, Mike would leave Pearson-Hardman with Harvey on Friday night and spend the entire weekend at Harvey’s place, then go to work together on Monday morning. They laughed, ate, and took showers together. They fell asleep under the moon’s knowing smile and woke up at the sun’s blushing face. By then, Harvey had seen Mike’s full pajama collection, played all his board games, and heard all about his sleepwalking incidents.

Mike would go home on Monday night and wait all week until it magically became Friday night again. He also attended a sleepwalkers’ meeting once a month and had made new friends there.

Mike loved spending time with Harvey but Friday night wouldn’t come early enough. Also, a part of him was worried that since he hadn’t shown any signs of sleepwalking lately that Harvey might put an end to his Friday sleepovers. So that was the reason why Mike was standing in the lobby of Harvey’s building on a late Wednesday night.

“Hi, Darren.”

“Hey, Mike. What brings you here at this ungodly hour?”

“I thought you could use some Buffalo chicken wings. They’re your favorite, right?”

“Oh, you surely know how to bribe me, haha.” The guard laughed good-heartedly and listened to Mike’s plan. He ‘aww’ed when Mike told him that he wanted to spend more time with Harvey and ‘ahh’ed when he told him that he was going to do a little acting.

“So you’re really going to pretend to be sleepwalking?” Darren asked as he watched Mike change into his pajamas.

“Yes. How difficult can it be?”

“You’re aware that you’re trying to fool Harvey Specter, right? That man can always tell when something suspicious is going on.”

“I know. But I have precedent on my side. He’ll just assume that I’ve started to sleepwalk again.” Mike put his clothes, shoes, and socks in a shopping bag and handed it over to the guard.

“Well, if you want to pull it off, you’ll have to be meticulous about the details.” The guard put the bag away in a safe place.

“Like what?”

“We can start by ruffling your hair.”

Mike messed up his hair and practiced yawning a couple of times.

“Now let’s take a look at the soles of your feet.”

“Oh, they’re too clean.”

“Exactly. We have to fix that.”

“You want me to get my feet dirty on purpose? Harvey might not check them.” Mike said weakly. He liked his feet clean.

“It’s all about the details, Mike. Do you want Harvey or not?”

“I want him.” Mike let out a sigh and watched Darren come back with a vacuum cleaner.

“Oh god, perhaps I shouldn’t have listened to my new friends.” Mike said as Darren opened the vacuum cleaner and gave him access to the dirt inside it.

“No pain, no gain, Mike. You’ll be glad once you realize that your little plan has worked.”

“Thanks, Darren. So if Harvey ever asks you if I sleepwalked all the way here, you’re going to lie for me, right?”

“Yeah, as long as he doesn’t put me in court. I can’t commit perjury even if it’s for love.”

Mike laughed and thanked the guard again before stepping into the elevator. It was time to bring out his inner actor.

 

 _Bang-bang-bang._

“Harvey…” Mike mumbled against the door, making sure that his eyes were half closed.

 _Bang-bang._

He knocked on Harvey’s door again and the owner of the apartment finally opened up.

“Mike?!”

Harvey sounded taken aback and worried. Mike felt guilty for making him worry over nothing but he missed Harvey too much on weekdays to stop acting. It would be a nice treat to fall asleep in Harvey’s arms on a Wednesday.

“Harvey…” Mike used what he hoped was his most adorable voice.

“Oh, Mike. I thought you got better.”

Mike let Harvey rush him to the couch and breathed a sigh of relief when Harvey checked the soles of his feet. He remained silent except for making small groans but the sounds of Harvey dipping the cloth in warm water and his heart skipping a beat echoed in his ears.

“Let’s get you to bed, Mike. It’s late.” Harvey’s voice was soft and full of concern.

When Harvey hooked an arm under his knees and lifted him up, Mike thought that he was going to get caught because of his red face. He had already slept with the man who was holding him but as far as he could remember, Harvey had never held him like that and it made him suddenly feel like a bride on a wedding night. He shoved his face into Harvey’s shoulder and hung onto his neck, hoping that Harvey wouldn’t notice him blushing.

“Are you running a fever?”

Mike did his best not to freeze in Harvey’s arms. Apparently Harvey had noticed the change of color in his face.

Mike was soon lying on the bed with the back of Harvey’s hand on his forehead. He figured that Harvey was checking his body temperature. Then Harvey pressed his lips against his forehead ever so gently that Mike felt himself turn red again.

‘Okay… that’s another way to check if someone has a fever.’ Mike thought, feeling waves of affection roll off his host.

“You’re definitely running a fever.” Harvey announced and started to unbutton Mike’s pajama top.

‘God, why am I blushing over this after all the things we’ve done together? He’s undressed me plenty of times before!’ Mike tried not to think about Harvey’s soft fingers brushing his skin. The fact that he had his eyes closed seemed to electrify him with every single touch.

Harvey moved on to taking off Mike’s pajama pants and Mike found himself blushing harder. So he decided to say something that would make Harvey not have the heart to throw him out even if he found out that he was acting.

“Mmm, I love you, Harvey…”

He heard Harvey inhale sharply but didn’t feel bad about it. He hadn’t lied. He did love Harvey. He just didn’t have a chance to tell him until now. He knew that it wasn’t the best circumstances to make a love confession, but if Harvey didn’t feel the same way, he could always brush it off as a strategic tactic. His priority tonight wasn’t getting Harvey to say it back; it was to spend the night in Harvey’s bed, in his arms and wake up to a beautiful morning.

“Mike, I only accept confessions from people who are awake and not running a fever. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” Harvey’s tone was soft but firm.

‘Does he know that I’m faking?’

Harvey’s words gave him a seed of doubt but there was no stopping now. He couldn’t suddenly sit up and come clean. That would guarantee him getting thrown out and it might even get him banned from the building. Harvey didn’t react very well to lies.

‘If I knew that, shouldn’t I have tried a different approach?’

Mike lost confidence in his plan but he had already got past the difficult part. Now all he had to do was keep his eyes shut while Harvey tried to get his temperature down and actually fall asleep at some point.

‘Great. He’s going to rub ice-cold stuff on me and I’ll get a cold for real.’ Mike pouted inwardly and was surprised when Harvey didn’t leave to fetch a cold towel. Instead, he buttoned up his pajama top and tucked him under the covers. Then he pulled Mike into his arms and Mike almost wrapped his arms around Harvey’s waist before remembering that he was supposed to be asleep.

‘Does he think my fever isn’t bad enough? Or does he know? Am I going to get scolded in the morning?’ Mike couldn’t help but feel as if he was in the eye of a typhoon.

 

Mike woke up in the morning in the same position as he fell asleep. Despite all the nervousness and worries, he had fallen asleep quickly in Harvey’s arms. If he had been open to the idea of sharing Harvey, he would have subscribed ‘a night in Harvey’s arms’ to all the people who suffered from insomnia.

‘Oh, he hasn’t woken up yet.’ Mike realized with a surprise. Harvey usually woke up earlier than him but he must have been crept out last night because of his love confession. The thought of Harvey staying up at night because of what he said squeezed Mike’s heart.

‘If he asks me if I love him, I should admit it and ask him if he loves me too. It doesn’t have to be complicated. We talked like that just fine about our first kiss, right? We’ve been sleeping together for two months and we both know that we’re not enjoying each other’s company just because we have amazing sex. So it’s not an unnatural thing to talk about.’ Mike made up his mind but he had a feeling that it would be easier said than done.

Mike felt Harvey stir and let out a yawn. He was waking up. Mike lifted his head to catch Harvey open his eyes. It was a sight of beauty that he rarely got to enjoy. He watched in awe as Harvey’s eyelashes fluttered open and absorbed a piece of sunlight.

“Good morning, Harvey.” He whispered.

“Good morning.” Harvey kissed Mike on the forehead which made Mike feel guilty for what he had done last night.

‘I don’t regret it though. I slept well and will fake it again if I have to.’

Mike moved his face closer to Harvey’s chest and closed his eyes. It was almost hilarious how much contact he craved.

“Someone’s feeling clingy today.” Harvey laughed as he tightened his grip around Mike’s upper body. He secretly loved it when Mike snuggled into his arms like this. It made him feel like he was needed and could be trusted.

“I don’t want to get up and go to work.” Mike whined as he realized that it was a Thursday.

Harvey’s eyes snapped to the alarm clock on the nightstand and he remembered that he had turned it off before falling asleep. They had finished a big case yesterday and given what Mike had told him last night, Harvey thought that they could use a day off to discuss the matter and recharge their batteries.

“We can skip work today, puppy. We’ve worked so hard during these few weeks. I think we deserve a day off.” He delivered the delightful news and was rewarded with Mike pushing his face into his chest even more.

“I must be still dreaming, Harvey. I just heard we can skip work today.”

“You heard it right. We’ve earned it.”

“But I’m a first-year associate. I really don’t think Jessica or Louis will appreciate me skipping the whole day.”

Harvey had to admit that his associate had a point. “Well, in that case, I’ll call Jessica and tell her that we’ll be out on a field trip. I’m your mentor and that means I’m responsible for your education.”

Mike pulled back and gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks, Harvey. What are we going to do all day then?”

He moved his head back to his happy place under Harvey’s chin. He wondered when the bomb would drop.

“I thought that we could stay like this until you got hungry and then work on your sleepwalking issue.”

“What do you mean? The doctor said that there was no real cure.” Mike breathed in Harvey’s scent to calm his palpitating heart. Perhaps it was already time for the bomb.

“Remember what you said about me making your knees go weak so that you wouldn’t walk around at night?”

Mike nodded. He remembered everything he had told Harvey and everything Harvey had told him.

“Well, since we won’t be working today, I’ll have to tire you out in a different way.”

One of Harvey’s hands glided down to Mike’s thigh. Mike biked every day so his legs weren’t going to get easily tired. On the other hand, he didn’t want to push it too much and make Mike feel exhausted. He would have to somehow maintain the perfect balance.

“What do you have in mind? You’re going to make me ride a stationary bike?” Mike nuzzled Harvey’s biceps.

“If you want a hint, you’re going to have to sit up and down a lot.”

“Is it some kind of an exercise?”

“If you want to call it an exercise, I suppose we can.” Harvey’s low voice served as a hint.

“It must be something dirty.” Mike was certain of that.

“I don’t know, Mike. I think we’re going to be quite clean.”

The shower booth came to Mike’s mind. ‘But why would I be sitting up and down? We’ll be both standing, won’t we?’

Then he realized what Harvey meant. “Oh my god…!”

The shower booth wasn’t the only cleaning area in Harvey’s bathroom. There was a nice, large bathtub too. Mike immediately turned deep red. They had never tried such a position before because Mike had been too shy to even think about it. Besides, he didn’t think that he would last long in such an obscene position.

Harvey put some distance between him and Mike to watch all kinds of thoughts and emotions pass on Mike’s face. It was like watching a short, colorful film; the most noticeable scenes were panic and curiosity. Thankfully, Harvey thought that he could work with them. He could encourage the curiosity to get stronger and slowly get rid of the panic. Mike loved absorbing new information and that included getting new experience. Besides, if the love confession was anything to go by, he would enjoy what they were going to do.

“So what do you think?” Harvey asked, now that Mike had a few moments to think about it.

“I don’t know, Harvey.” Mike answered honestly. He thought that the challenge of the day would be dealing with his confession, but apparently there was another hill to climb… or should he say… another person to ride.

“If you think about it, it’s the perfect therapy for you. You’re aware that water is known for its healing power, right?”

“Oh, so you’re suggesting this ‘exercise’ just to help me with my hydraulic therapy.”

“Exactly.”

Mike had to laugh at Harvey’s serious answer. At the end of the day, Harvey Specter was just another man who wanted to enjoy an intimate time with someone that he deeply cared about.

“In that case, I don’t see why I can’t give it a try.” Mike said, despite not being entirely comfortable with the idea. But then, wasn’t it normal to be hesitant about something that he had never tried before? And, wasn’t it rather exciting to do something new with no other than Harvey?

“Mike, we’re obviously not going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Harvey kissed the top of Mike’s head as gently as he could.

Mike shook his head. “Therapies are supposed to be uncomfortable in the beginning, right? Plus, I think I’ll get past the embarrassing phase pretty quickly. You always manage to get me all desperate and forget about my dignity.”

Harvey chuckled. “I never ask you to beg. You just do.”

“Because your hands are all over me! And, you love to tease!”

“That is true. I do love to tease.”

Mike punched Harvey lightly in the chest and Harvey made an exaggerated dying sound.

“You’re not going to die now. You’ll die in that bathtub when you get to meet a sexier version of me.”

“Oh, we’re feeling confident today, aren’t we?”

“Well, I’ll feel super confident once I read up on bathtub sex.”

“Ahaha, oh, Mike…”

Mike could feel the ripples of laughter go through Harvey’s body. Apparently, Harvey either forgot about his confession or was waiting for a better time to bring it up. ‘Oh, I’ll worry about that later. I have more pressing matters to deal with. I’ll start to read as soon as I get breakfast.’

He grabbed Harvey’s chin and gave him a long good morning kiss. He could feel that today was going to be an important day in their relationship, and there was no better way to start a challenging day than with a good kiss.


	4. The balance of power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you that this chapter is rated NC-17. (Nothing too explicit though!)

  
‘Okay, I can do this. It’s nothing different. It’s still just Harvey and me.’

Mike took a couple of deep breaths as he sat on Harvey’s bed, staring at the bathroom. Harvey was in the bathroom, filling up the tub and getting everything ready for the hydraulic therapy, aka sex in the bathtub.

‘If things get too heated too early, I’ll think about Louis rubbing his bare chest all over me. Yuk! And, if for some reason the sex doesn’t work out, we can always just take a nice bath.’

Mike rubbed his eyes and thought about his reading material. He had read online for an hour about other peoples’ experience. Some had sounded intimate and cozy while some had sounded rather dangerous or even lethal.

‘I wonder how many stitches that girl got after her hands slipped and she ran her head into the tiles.’

There were apparently many positions a couple could try using a bathtub, but Mike opted to go with the most common and safe one; he certainly didn’t want to bump his head again. The memory of having a bruise on his forehead was still fresh in his mind and he valued his brain more than anything else.

‘Will he bring up my love confession in the tub? If he’s been waiting for the right moment, I guess this is it.’

“Mike?” Harvey’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“You can come in. Everything’s set.” Harvey gave him a warm smile.

He didn’t really think that this would help Mike with his sleepwalking habits, but he did believe that this would be a big step in their relationship. There was no denying that they were in a relationship whether they had talked about it or not. Mike’s sleepover was usually the highlight of Harvey’s week, and he wanted to have Mike around more often even though they saw each other all the time at work.

“I’ll be in there in a minute.” Mike returned the smile.

“Take as much time as you need.” Harvey gave his associate a fond look and walked back into the bathroom.

Mike took in the sight of his boss walking away. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers but he still looked dignified and dependable.

‘Damn, I’m lucky to have that man.’

Mike got up from the bed and smiled as he heard jazz music coming from the bathroom. Harvey was doing his best to make him feel comfortable. Mike slowly got out of his clothes, enjoying the soothing music calm down his nerves. When he got rid of everything, he took one last deep breath and headed to the bathroom.

“Hey.” He threw Harvey a nervous smile as he approached the bathtub. Harvey was already inside the spacious, circular tub, looking extremely relaxed.

“Hey, come in. The temperature’s perfect right now. You’re all about the perfect temperature, right?”

Mike laughed and lifted his leg to check the temperature with his toe. “Oh yeah, it’s perfect.”

He climbed into the tub and sat between Harvey’s legs. He felt Harvey wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer to his chest.

“You look nervous.” Harvey kissed the back of Mike’s ear.

“A little.” Mike admitted as he closed his eyes and put his hands on top of Harvey’s.

“No need to be. We’re just taking a bath, Mike. If one thing leads to another, then we’ll go with the flow. If not, it’s just a bath.” Harvey’s lips moved on to the back of Mike’s head.

“But with you, one thing _always_ leads to another.”

Harvey licked Mike’s ear. “That’s because I’m hot. You don’t know how to resist me.”

Harvey’s serious tone made Mike relax and laugh. Harvey liked how the pretty laughter echoed in his bathroom. It even harmonized nicely with the music.

“Well, I don’t think I can deny that. You _are_ hot.” Mike turned his head and smiled at Harvey.

“Turn around and face me. I want to kiss you properly.”

“Okay.” Mike folded his legs and turned around, only to see Harvey tap his lap.

“Oh…” Mike felt himself blush as he got up to straddle Harvey. He put his hands on the strong shoulders and slowly sat down on Harvey’s lap.

“It’s not that hard, is it?”

Harvey’s question seemed quite innocent but Mike’s dirty mind had a different opinion and Mike’s face became redder. He leaned down and hid his face in Harvey’s shoulder, eliciting laughter from Harvey.

“I can’t kiss you if you’re hiding like that, Mike.” Harvey rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Mike’s back.

“Right…” Mike summoned his courage and sat properly. There were times when he had seduced Harvey without any shame so he really couldn’t understand why he was suddenly acting like a shy virgin.

“Let me kiss away the nervousness. Plus, there’s no need to be confused. It’s normal to have some positions that make you uncomfortable at first. It’s not like you’re a porn star.” Harvey smiled and gently grabbed Mike’s chin.

The kiss was slow and lazy, much like the music filling the space. Harvey may have initiated the kiss but he soon handed over control to Mike. They had kissed enough times to understand what the other one was trying to do. Mike got the message and started to push his tongue deeper into Harvey’s mouth.

“Mmm…” Harvey moaned and felt Mike shudder with satisfaction. Mike had always been very responsive and it thrilled him to no end.

Harvey let Mike dominate his mouth and couldn’t help but be impressed when Mike skillfully performed a trick with his tongue that he had taught him a week ago. ‘That’s my good boy.’

It was incredibly fulfilling to see Mike do something new with near perfection under his guidance. That was why he had been mentoring the kid so much at work these days. Mike not only absorbed information and paid enormous attention to his tips but also showed a huge amount of enthusiasm. Harvey couldn’t think of a sexier combination than that and as a result, with each new day, he found himself falling deeper and deeper into Mike’s charms.

“Harvey…”

Mike broke the kiss to get some air in his lungs. Harvey had always tasted like confidence and elegance but today he tasted a little different. Mike couldn’t quite put his finger on the new taste but he loved it and wanted more. So he leaned forward and captured Harvey’s lips again, holding Harvey’s face in place.

“Mmhm…”

Harvey let out another moan as Mike thoroughly licked every inch of his mouth. Mike’s tongue was passionate and caring, just like Mike was. Harvey wondered if he was so turned on because Mike’s kissing skills had gotten better or because he cared more about Mike.

“Mike…” Harvey pulled back and threw his head back, exposing his neck.

Mike immediately leaned down and worked on Harvey’s neck. He didn’t feel nervous anymore and he was enjoying immensely how Harvey reacted to every single movement of his mouth.

‘This feels awesome! I don’t think I’ve ever played such an active role before.’ He mused as he worked hard to get a longer moan out of the man that he loved. It wasn’t that he had complaints about how they had managed things so far but leading the action himself felt like a fresh breeze. It was new and challenging but thankfully he seemed to be doing all right, if Harvey’s reactions were anything to go by.

When Harvey started to thrust his hips up, Mike knew that it was time to move things along. He spotted the supplies over Harvey’s shoulder and reached out for them, planting several kisses on Harvey’s head.

While Mike got them ready, Harvey kept pouring warm water over his puppy’s shoulders so that he wouldn’t get cold.

“Oh, Harvey…” Mike sighed happily, overwhelmed by Harvey’s affection.

“I want you so badly, Mike.” Harvey gripped Mike’s face to look into those breathtaking eyes.

“You have me. You’ll always have me.” Mike smiled and decided that it was time.

Harvey let out a deep, primal groan as he felt Mike sit on him. He lifted a hand and caressed Mike’s pink cheek while Mike took a few moments to bring himself back from the edge. Harvey’s warm, wet skin was everywhere and Mike couldn’t believe how aroused he already was.

‘Ah, don’t tell me I really have to think about Louis when I’m sitting on Harvey.’ Mike shook his head and Harvey raised an eyebrow.

“Something wrong?”

“No.”

“But you just shook your head.”

Mike didn’t know what to say. There was no way that he was going to tell Harvey that he was thinking about another man’s chest. Even though it was for both of their goods, he didn’t think Harvey would appreciate it. ‘I have to distract him.’

Mike crushed his lips against Harvey’s and started to move his hips while letting his hands roam all over Harvey’s arms. Harvey’s guttural growl made him shake with excitement and he couldn’t hear the music anymore. All of his senses were focused on Harvey and he liked it better that way.

‘Oh god, how can he be this hot…’

Mike moved diligently while Harvey enjoyed the sight of Mike’s face turn into a darker shade of pink. The kid was working so hard with his pretty mouth hanging open in full concentration. Harvey thought that he could reach a new level of ecstasy just by watching him like this but he wanted this refreshing experience to last as long as possible.

So he asked a question, fully expecting Mike to be annoyed. Perhaps a little chat could do the trick for him. “How do you like it so far?”

Mike looked at him in disbelief. “You can’t tell?! So far, so good!”

“Haha, good. I knew you’d like it.” Harvey was pleased that the trick had worked. Now he felt a little bit calmer than before.

Harvey’s laughter didn’t sit well with Mike’s ego. “Did you just… laugh?”

“Sorry. I only laughed because you’re so cute.” Harvey kissed the tip of Mike’s nose.

“Cute? I’m working my ass off to get you speechless and you think I’m cute?!”

‘Uh oh…’ Harvey realized that he had made a mistake as Mike started to move up and down with much more force.

“Ngh… Mike!...” Harvey gritted his teeth and held onto Mike’s shoulders, trying to remember how to breathe.

“That’s better.”

Mike grinned wickedly as he enjoyed the total control that he had over the situation, over Harvey. Harvey had always been the one who set the pace and rhythm, and Mike had always just taken what Harvey had chosen to give him. But today, Mike was the one in charge and as nervous as he might have been in the beginning, he absolutely loved it. Mike was grateful that Harvey gave him such a chance and it made him love Harvey even more.

As Mike’s love grew more passionate, more and more water drops fled the tub. He hoped that his whole body was screaming love so that it would be impossible for Harvey not to notice it.

“Mike… faster!”

Harvey might try to boss him around but Mike had the choice to give Harvey what he wanted or to make him wait. He had never been the type to lust after power, but power over the man that he loved was something special. It meant that Harvey trusted him to know what was best for both of them and boy, he was nothing if he didn’t crave Harvey’s praise and trust.

‘I can’t believe he’s giving up this much control for me… Harvey’s all about control…’

It was at that very moment that Mike realized what this was really about. It had nothing to do with getting his legs tired or Harvey wanting bathtub sex. This whole thing was Harvey’s love confession. It was his way of telling Mike that he loved him enough to let him do whatever he wanted to do with him.

‘Oh my god…’

If his legs hadn’t been on auto-pilot, Mike was sure that he would have stopped moving completely.

‘He loves me back…!!’

Mike noticed that Harvey had his eyes shut and he felt the urge to see the dark brown orbs immediately.

“Open your eyes, Harvey…” He ordered gently and looked into Harvey’s eyes as soon as they came into his sight.

“Thank you…” He whispered as he moved frantically. This amazing experience was going to end soon.

“For what?” Harvey’s rough breath landed on Mike’s neck.

“For all of this… all of you…”

Harvey wanted to say something back but Mike was shaking his world so hard that it was impossible to formulate words. “Mmgh…”

“Oh, and listen carefully… I love you too… I really do… I love you…”

Love spilled like pearls from Mike’s lips and permeated through the water. Harvey could feel it all over his body and he had never felt closer to Mike.

“I’m awake… and I’m not running a fever… so you have to… accept my confession…. Oh, Harvey… I love you…”

When Mike sank on him for one last time with a cry of joy on his lips, Harvey stopped breathing and saw saw the world go white.

 

Only when the water started to feel cool against their skins did the two come back to reality. Mike hooked his tired arms around Harvey’s neck and kissed him lazily. He wished that they could stay in each other’s arms like this until the water had them shivering but his fingers and toes had started to wrinkle.

“So… you knew I wasn’t sleepwalking yesterday?” Mike bit his bottom lip as he asked quietly.

“Yeah, you’re a terrible actor.” Harvey kneaded Mike’s ass in hopes of relieving some of the stress from the muscles.

“But how did you know?”

“You blushed.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought about it but then you acted like a puppy that knew he was going to get kicked out and said you loved me.”

Mike chuckled. “Okay, I admit I acted like that.”

“And, you said you loved me.”

“Yes, I did.”

Harvey pulled Mike in for a kiss and Mike happily let him kiss every corner of his mouth.

‘He’s a very kind host. Even to fake sleepwalkers.’ Mike chuckled inwardly.

Now that he thought about it, thanks to his sleepwalking and attempted sleepwalking, he had got the chance to be with someone as awesome as Harvey.

‘Who said that sleepwalking was bad?’ Mike smiled into the kiss and thanked his subconscious, for providing him with a clear destination in his dreams.


	5. Permanent sleepovers

  
“Ahaha, Harvey…”

Mike’s giggles were scattered all over the bedroom as Harvey tried to imitate a sleepwalking Mike. Harvey was slowly walking around with his mouth hanging open, making strange, small noises.

“You make me look like a zombie!”

“Well, you drool too but I’m not going to imitate that.”

“I don’t drool!”

“How would you know?”

“I just do!”

Mike was in a much better mood than on any other Friday. Since he had pretended to sleepwalk on Wednesday night, he was back at Harvey’s place in only two days.

“Okay, let’s finish Mikeproofing the room and go to bed. Imitating you is very tiring.”

“That’s because you suck at it.” Mike stuck out his tongue.

“No, I don’t. But thanks to you, now I love myself even more. It’s tough being you. You can’t even sleepwalk in style!”

Mike laughed and gently punched Harvey on the arm. Harvey put away all the sharp objects while Mike closed the window and put a bell on the windowsill so that Harvey would wake up at the noise if he ever chose to sleepcrawl through the window.

“This is insane. I’d never try to leave through the window!”

“You know how it works. Make sure that failure isn’t even a possibility.”

Harvey kissed the pouty lips and gestured at the bed with his chin. “Get in there. I’ll be right back with your water and fruit.”

“Okay…” Mike let out a yawn and crawled into bed. He had worked particularly hard to get things done before seven and then he had thrown everything he had to come out victorious in a hyper-intense post-dinner Scrabble.

‘But I can’t have a sleepover that doesn’t involve tasting Harvey!’

That was why he didn’t pay much attention to the glass of water and bowl of fruit that Harvey put on his nightstand. He was too busy throwing himself on top of his boyfriend to care about anything else.

 

“Mmm…”

Mike stirred and let out a yawn before stretching. He opened his eyes and realized that it was still the middle of the night.

 _Growl._

‘Yes, I need food.’ Mike thought as he checked on Harvey. Harvey was snoring lightly, indicating that he was exhausted.

‘Same here. It must be the intense sex.’ Mike grabbed his stomach and sat closer to the nightstand. He was glad to see the bowl of fruit.

‘Hmm…’ Mike briefly pondered about which fruit to eat and decided to go with a banana and two tangerines.

‘Wait a minute. What’s that?’ He spotted a black box under one of the tangerines and pulled it out. There was a key and a note inside. Mike’s heart started to pound in his chest and he was suddenly very awake.

‘Oh my god! Is this the key to this apartment? It surely looks like Harvey’s key. Is he asking me to move in?’ His brain came up with the most probable scenario but Mike had learned the hard way that the world didn’t always work like that.

‘Let’s not jump to conclusions. Maybe he just found me a new place.’ Mike checked if Harvey was still asleep and opened the note.

 _You suck at acting. You need permanent sleepovers until you get better. - H_

“Oh, Harvey…”

A huge smile spread out on Mike’s face and he turned around to press a kiss on Harvey’s forehead.

“Thanks, Harvey. I’ll be a good roommate.” He whispered in one of the handsome ears before slipping the key in his pajama pocket. If he somehow managed to sleepwalk out of the apartment, the key would come in handy.

 

By the following Saturday, Mike had moved in completely. Everything that Mike owned was in Harvey’s house; his belongings, his body and soul.

“I think that’s all.” Harvey looked around the living room and made sure that all the boxes were empty.

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for helping me out, Harvey.” Mike walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a thank you kiss.

“You’re welcome. I’ll need more than a kiss but that will do for now.” Harvey gave Mike a nice slap on the ass.

“Ah, I see you can’t get enough of me.” Mike grinned.

“No, it’s about getting something in return for all the hard work. Seriously, how did all your stuff fit in your tiny apartment?”

“I had a nice storage system.”

“You mean you just stuffed everything in the back of your closet.”

“It’s proven to be a very effective system! I still managed to find everything I needed!”

Harvey laughed. “What a way to abuse your eidetic memory.”

“Oh well, I’ll now use my memory to learn your neighbors’ names. You’re ready?” Mike wanted to say hello to the neighbors and give out mini-cakes. It was a small tradition that he and his grandmother used to enjoy whenever they had moved to a new neighborhood.

“Do you really need me for this? I never really talk to most of them. It’s going to be awkward.”

“Well, I can’t carry all these boxes by myself. Besides, aren’t you the one who always tells me that you never know when you’ll meet potential clients?”

Harvey rubbed his chin. His associate had a point but he still wanted something in return. “Quid pro quo?”

Mike thought for a moment to come up with the perfect incentive. “Hmm, you can tie me up with your ties like a kinky old man.”

“You mean a kinky _young_ man.”

“Fine, _young_ man. Do we have a deal?”

“I believe we do.”

“Great! Lead the way.”

They shook hands and grabbed the boxes full of mini-cakes.

 

Most of the neighbors answered the door with a slightly surprised and annoyed look on their faces but they all looked happy to see the delicious-looking cakes in Mike’s hand.

“Okay, I saved the best for last, Mrs. Tyler.” Harvey checked the box and confirmed that there was indeed one mini-cake left.

“Even though you said ‘the best’, it sounds like she’s the worst.” Mike was a little worried. Did Harvey have a hysterical neighbor? He just hoped that the woman wouldn’t throw the cake back at his face.

“See for yourself.” Harvey lifted his fist and knocked on the old lady’s door.

It didn’t take long for the door to fly open and Mike saw a lady that looked around eighty years old.

“Harvey! Oh, my cute little puppy. It’s been so long!”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Tyler. Yes, I’ve been rather busy.” Harvey let her ruffle his hair, telling himself that it would all be worth it when Mike would be secured in his bed later.

Mike watched in shock as the old lady treated Harvey as if he was her youngest grandson.

“So you ran out of sugar again? Or tea leaves?” She finally released Harvey.

“No, I want you to meet someone. This is Mike Ross, my boyfriend and associate. He’s living with me now.”

“Aww, a puppy got a puppy!” She put her hands on her heart and looked at Mike.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Tyler.” Mike smiled a little nervously, wondering if she wanted to ruffle his hair too.

“Oh, are you the one who got drunk and pounded on Harvey’s door in the middle of the night? I recall you had a powerful voice. You kept calling Harvey’s name.”

Mike turned pink. “I was sleepwalking but I’m really sorry about that. Harvey’s been helping me with my problems, so it won’t happen again. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. So Harvey’s been _helping_ you, hmm?” She eyed Harvey knowingly.

“It’s not what you think, Mrs. Tyler.” Harvey entertained the lady.

“Oh yeah? And, what am I exactly thinking?”

The lady smiled mischievously before studying Mike’s face. Then she gestured at Harvey to come closer and whispered in his ear, “I know it’s none of my business but how old is he? Is he jailbait? Of course I don’t mind if he is. I always had a feeling that you’d end up with someone much younger than you. I’m just curious.”

Harvey laughed. “No, Mrs. Tyler. He’s well in his twenties.”

“Oh, good. I guess that’s the best, hmm? A boy who looks like jailbait but who’s actually legal.”

“I suppose it is.” Harvey laughed some more and Mike could tell that she was the closest neighbor Harvey had.

“Where did you find him? He doesn’t look like a lawyer.”

“He ran into me. I recruited him on the spot.” Harvey kept it simple. There was no need to talk about a suitcase full of weeds in the middle of the hallway.

“Ah, and they say fate has no place in the modern world.”

Harvey smiled at the lady and looked at his boyfriend. “Mike, cake?”

“Oh, right. My grandmother and I used to knock on our neighbors’ doors and give them small cakes, just to let them know we were new. So here you go, ma’am.” Mike offered her the last cake.

“That’s a nice tradition to hold onto in this rather cold city. Your grandmother seems to be a wise lady.”

“Thank you. I hope you enjoy your cake.”

Mike smiled politely and was about to leave her alone when the lady offered, “Would you boys like to come in for a cup of tea?”

Mike looked at Harvey who answered, “Sorry, Mrs. Tyler, we have plans today but we’ll drop by some time tomorrow if that’s all right.”

“Of course! Just give me a ring before you come.” The lady gave both Harvey and Mike one of her famous bear hugs and sent them off.

 

“Okay, I’m now convinced that this is a very safe and cozy environment.” Mike announced as he closed the door behind him.

“Mmhmm, you can forget that you’ve ever sleepwalked. It won’t happen again.” Harvey was confident of his Mikesitting skills.

“I suppose you’ll tie me up every night if I sleepwalk again even once.” Mike chuckled.

“Brilliant deduction. You know how many ties I have.” Harvey smirked and pulled Mike into his arms.

“But you can’t ruin too many of those or you’ll have nothing to wear for work.”

“Luckily, I think I can afford a truck full of new ties.”

“Ah, you’re not just kinky but also wealthy. You know, when I woke up in your bed for the first time with my wrists tied, my brain told me that I was in the bed of a wealthy and kinky old man. I was totally right! It’s really impressive how a brain works, right?”

“ _Young_ man, Mike. I thought we established that earlier.” Harvey wasn’t sensitive to age issues; he just liked to be accurate.

“Well, it’s all talk, Harvey. I need proof.” Mike grinned.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Mike’s heart started to run a marathon. It was insane how excited he still got when he was around Harvey.

“Then allow me to show you what a wealthy and kinky young man can do for you.”

Harvey pressed his lips against Mike’s as he moved them towards the bedroom. A couple of months ago, he had looked through the peephole on his door and had seen a snoring boy with dirty blond hair, hoping that he had a contact number on him. But now, _his_ number was the contact number for that same boy.

“I don’t mean to be awful but I’m glad you sleepwalked, Mike.”

Mike smiled. “Me too, Harvey. I’m glad I sleepwalked into your life.”

Harvey gently pushed his boyfriend on the bed and admired how perfect Mike looked with a dazzling smile on his face. Whether he was carrying a suitcase full of weeds or dragging street dirt into his apartment, Mike was probably the best thing that had entered his life.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) No more dangerous sleepwalking for Mike! :D


End file.
